Trust Me
by key of darkness
Summary: Sequel to Help me. A big thank you to CrimsonHurricane! Adam needs help, but who can he trust? SLASH!


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, wish they did though. All disclaimers apply.

Warning: This is SLASH people!

Key of Darkness: rubs eyes good morning people. yawn

Justin: Up all night partying I see.

Key of Darkness: Up all night freaked out by the storm more like it. Our house is flooded in and we now have a river flowing through our back yard! Our horses are stuck out in the rain and our kittens are going stir crazy about being locked inside!

Justin: Heehee!

Key of Darkness: To all who don't know, this is my new muse, Justin. Yes, as in Justin from Power Rangers Turbo. Only difference is that he is fourteen and around Tommy's height.

Adam: Hi! Any one for coffee?

Key of Darkness: can't, in class. Yes I have another muse, and yes it's Adam from Power Rangers.

Justin: I'll have one.

Adam: /leaves the room/

Justin: Remember to thank that reviewer!

Key of Darkness: How could I forget? A huge big thank-you to CrimsonHurricane! I wasn't going to continue unless someone suggested that they should be more than friends! Thank you!

Justin: Now, let's get started! starts humming _Lets get it started. _

Key of Darkness: Where's my Art book? /looks for art book so she can hit Justin over the head/

Rock lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I trust you... Help me..._

The words echoed in his mind.

_Help me...Help me..._

He got up and walked over to his desk. He ran his fingers of the photo that was sitting on it. It was of his 14th birthday party. Adam was siting beside him on the beach. They were smiling, or at least Rocky was. Adams smile didn't reach his eyes. They were dark, almost as if they had a shadow across them, keeping in all his secrets.

_Help me...I trust you...help me..._

He moved on to the next photo. He had taken it at Justin's first huge soccer game. He had been representing Angel Grove in the All America Finals. God he loved that kid. He seemed to light up the room when he walked in. Even Adam would smile at him. But looking at Adam in this photo, there was still something that Justin couldn't seem to change. The sadness in his eyes.

_Help me..._

On to the next one. It was of the whole gang when they first gained the Turbo powers. Justin siting on Tommy's shoulders, Adams hands on his young friend's shoulders with Kat and Tanya hugging all three of them. It seemed that Adam was never happy, even when he was with his best friends, he still wasn't smiling.

_I trust you..._

More recently. Tommy had taken a photo of the two of them. Rockys arm around Adams shoulder with Adam smiling shyly. Rocky lifted up the photo and walked back over to his bed. He flopped down, sighing.

_Help me..._

"I will... I promise..." He whispered, placing the photo on his bed side table. He reached over and turned out the light. "I promise..."

AR

Adam shoved some clothes in his bag. Tears fell from his eyes and he winced at the pain in his body. He zipped up his, bag and threw it out of his window, out onto the grass on story down. He took one last look around his room as he climbed out the window. More tears fell as he realized that he would never be able to come back here. He let go of the window sill and dropped lightly onto the grass. He picked up his bag, swung it onto his back and quietly walked out the gate and started the long walk to Rockys house.

A car drove past and Adam was caught in the head lights. I winced at the bright light as it hit his eyes. "Dam this world." He hissed, starting to run as he realized who the car belonged to. The car followed him as he ran down the street, then it stopped and a man jumped out and gave chase.

One hundred meters, eighty, fifty, ten. He vaulted over Rocky's high wooden fence and landed on the other side. He could hear the man coming after him. Adam jumped up and caught the edge of the gutter. As he heaved himself you onto the roof, he felt a hand grip his foot. He kicked out and he heard a muffled thump and felt his foot connect with the persons jaw. All the commotion must have woken someone up for a light was turned on in the house and the window above his head was flung open.

"Adam!" Adam looked up to see Rocky stunned face. Rocky reached down and pulled his friend through the window. Adams legs gave way beneath him and he slumped to the floor and lay gasping for breath.

"Adam! ADAM!" Rocky yelled, suddenly becoming frightened for his friend. Adam lifted his head slightly and looked into Rocky's worried eyes. Rocky wrapped an arm around him and helped his over to the bed. Adam collapsed onto it, still breathing heavily as he struggled to get more oxygen into his lungs.

Rocky crouched down beside the bed and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Adam," he said quietly, "are you okay?" Adam nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

_Help me...I trust you... help me_

"Help me Rocky... Please help me..." Adam whispered as he curled up into a ball. "Help me..."

"I will. I promise." Rocky reached up and gently helped Adam take his bag off his back before he let his Asian friend rest. "I'll always help you Adam. I always will..." Adam closed his eyes again and drifted into an unsettled sleep.

AR

_I'll always help you Adam..._

Adam opened one eye and looked around the room he was in. I was morning. Day light streamed through the open curtains. He opened both eyes as he realized that he wasn't in his room. Adam sat bolt upright and looked around, not remembering the events of the night before.

"Easy Adam. Easy." He felt a hand on his back and he spun around a fist flying only for it to be caught by the one behind him. "Easy! Just relax." Black eyes met brown and his heart slowed back to its normal, steady beat.

_I'll always help you Adam..._

"Rocky..." he whispered.

Rocky reached over and rubbed Adam's back in an attempt to sooth him. "Its okay, your safe."

Adam nodded. "What happened? Why am I here?" his eyes clouded over, trying to recall the event of the pervious night.

"You don't remember?" Adam shook his head. Rocky gently took his friends face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Adam, trying to pull away.

"Just checking for any signs of a concussion. You hit your head last night?"

"I didn't hit it..." he paused and Rocky put his head on one side, "I... I kinda ran into dad's fist a couple of times."

Rocky let his face go. "So you do remember."

"Some of it. I just don't know how I got here... Why is my..." He was interrupted by someone knocking very hard on the front door.

"Looks like I'll have to go and get that." said Rocky standing up. He reached down and helped Adam to his feet. "Come down and get some breakfast."

The knocking came again and Rocky all but ran down the stairs, Adam following at a slower pace.

_Don't run down the stairs..._

He shook his head to clear it then walked to the kitchen. He didn't quiet make it though.

**BANG!!!**

"GET HERE YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!!!" Adams heart sped up and he went pale as he turned to face his father. Rocky was standing pinned between the wall and the door and Mr. Park held him there.

"Let him go Dad."

"Get here and I'll let him go." Mr. Parks voice was full of venom and he spat the words out one by one.

"Let him go and then I'll come."

"Get here now." He pushed the door harder and a whimper escaped Rocky's mouth.

"HEY!" yelled a voice from up stairs. Ricky ran down and over to the door. "Let me brother go." he said quietly. Mr. Park glared at him and let go of the door handle, knowing he was out numbered.

Rocky slid down the wall into a crumpled heap on the floor, breathing heavily. Ricky crouched down next him.

"Here... now..." He spat at his son. Adam was shaking like a leaf. He couldn't go back, not now, not ever.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"No."

"YOU LITTLE..."

"**NO!!!**"

Ricky stood between the two of them, preventing him from getting any closer to Adam. Rocky pulled himself to his feet and staggered over to Adam.

"He said no." said Ricky in a deadly voice. "Get out of here. Now." He took hold of the door and slammed it with all the force he could muster into Mr. Parks face.

AR

Rocky and Adam sat on the bed in Rocky's room, facing each other.

"You can't go back now."

"I know. I don't want to."

"You can get him put in jail."

"I know."

"Are you going to?"

Adam was silent. "I don't know." He said finally.

Rocky picked up the phone from beside his bed and held it out to Adam. "If you want to talk to some one, Life Line is on speed dial."

"Whys it on speed dial?" he asked, taking the phone from Rocky.

"I just need some one I could talk to without the risk of..." he stopped and let his eyes fall to his hands that were clasped in his lap.

"You didn't think you could trust any of us..."

Rocky looked up. "No! It's not that... It's just..." He saw the hurt on Adams face. "I trust you Adam. I was just so frightened at the time; I thought that I couldn't trust anyone. I know better now though."

Adam put the phone back on the bed side table. "Will you tell me now then?" he asked looking his friend in the eye. "Or are you still to frightened?"

Rocky looked at his hands again.

_I'll always help you Adam..._

He was silent. How could Adam trust him if he thought he couldn't be trusted with a secret.

"I'm..." he whispered

"You're what?" Adam asked gently. He took hold of Rocky's hands and found they were shaking slightly.

Rocky could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _He's going to kill me..._he thought.

"I'm gay."

He expected Adam to hit him or yell at him, or at least pull away from him. He looked up into the black eyes that you could loose yourself in and saw only kindness.

"And that's a problem?" Adam asked with a caring smile. "I'm bi. So what. And I know that it's frightening. I tried to talk to dad and... well, look what happened. But you family aren't like that. They care."

"You knew when you were ten?"

"Yeah. And it was hard. Dad was always strict, but it got worse when I told him." Adams smile faded a bit as he let the memories come. "Yeah I knew." He noticed that Rocky's hands were starting to shake again. He looked up at him, "You okay?"

"There's something else."

"What? You can trust me."

Rocky held onto the small hope that his heart wouldn't be broken. "I love you..." he whispered. He looked up again and found himself nose to nose with Adam.

"I love you too..." and he kissed him...

AR

Justin: And the rest is history...

Adam: whacks Justin's head with Art book Shut up you little brat.

Justin: winces in pain what? It is! K.D, you made my boyfriend love someone else again! Ow!

Key of Darkness: And i can make you kiss Nico. Your point being? 

Justin: gulp

Key of Darkness: Hee hee hee.


End file.
